


To My Surprise

by TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle



Series: Undecided [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle/pseuds/TheOverlordIsAnAsswaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek. After last year, when Scott got changed things changed. So what's going to happen as Stiles and Derek continue to try and ignore their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                 Chapter one

                                   Close Call

 

 

  When Stiles first saw Derek he was intimidated but things started to change as he ended up being around Derek more often, they kept being thrown into complicated situations. Stiles didn't want to admit that there was something about Derek that he was attracted to, he tricked himself into believing that its just his hormones. He's done it for so long he actually convinced himself, when Derek wasn't around of course. 

  

  He couldn't ignore his feelings when Derek's mesmerizing smell wafted off of him, traveling right to Stiles' nose, and when heat radiated off of his body, it filled Stiles with a warmth that he couldn't compare to anything he has ever felt before.  He might not be able to 'ignore' his feelings but he could definitely hide them until they departed at the end of the day, they've never been completely alone for more than two or three hours like the one time Stiles held Derek up in the pool until it was safe. Usually Stiles would go to the woods and hang out while everyone trained, it surprised Stiles at how nice they could be, soon he got acquainted  with the other werewolves and to them-secretly Derek as well- he is apart of the pack; he always helped them out no matter what, so it just seemed natural to come here and hang out, after all he didn't have a life. He didn't have much luck with the ladies and he didn't have many friends, so when Scott had plans he was always up in his room keeping himself busy by researching or being nosy when he knew his father had a serious case that had to do with some supernatural creature that was ready to cause more problems than there already were. 

 

  Stiles still struggles with what happened with his mother and the guilt over Scott not being able to be with Allison didn't help either, because truthfully if he hadn't dragged Scott into staying with him in the woods then he wouldn't have been turned and he wouldn't be forbidden from seeing her.  But that doesn't  mean he would go and vent about how much life sucks, no he's much stronger than that. He hasn't ever talked about it and he's not going to start now.

 

  Today was one of those days that they practiced and Scott had said a few hours prier that he had plans-which to Stiles it meant he was hanging out with Allison, he isn't dumb-so he wouldn't make it.It didn't surprise him, if Scott had a chance to see her he took it no matter what, even if he had to miss a meeting, so there were two options. He could stay home or go to the woods, and of course he picked the obvious choice.

 

  His father was at work so he left a note just in case he didn't get back in time and walked to the woods. As he walked further he could hear the buzz of talking mixed with a few paired off ,practicing like always. Stiles smiled to himself as he sat down leaning his back on the tree trunk behind him. 

  

  His eyes traveled across the area before finding Derek's figure, tall, broad, and definitely fit. He frowned and  mentally scolded him self for thinking like that, he's around werewolves that could probably sense what he is feeling, I guess it's a disadvantage to hanging around werewolves, Stiles thought.

 

"What are you doing here." Derek's stern voice asked making stiles jump.

 

"Oh my god!" Stiles shrieked while flailing his arms. Derek looked at him amused.

 

"Well? Are you going to answer me or sit there like a dumb ass?" Derek said while crossing his arms over his toned chest. Stiles gulped but still managed to tease Derek.

 

"Oh come on don't act like you don't want me here." Stiles joked and nudged him. Derek continued to stare down on him clearly annoyed. Stiles started to grow nervous and you could say frightened, he stood up. "Well I should probably get back I have that paper I have to do and some laundry and-." He rambled on while backing away which resulted in Stiles tripping on a root from the tree cutting him off, but Derek managed to grab his arm. 

 

 Stiles' heartbeat sky rocketed but it wasn't for the reason Derek thought. Derek could hear his heart beat pick up unhealthily fast, he thought it was because Stiles was afraid of him. He wasn't completely wrong but he wasn't fully right either. Stiles was definitely still intimidated by him but he was also undeniably attracted to him as well but just like before he continued to hide it and ignore it, and it surprised Stiles that he was totally oblivious;  he just thought that since he's a werewolf he'd be able to sense it but Stiles wasn't complaining he knew that he would get a ton of shit from Scott and he couldn't even begin to think how Derek would react. Derek cleared his throat getting Stiles' attention. That's when Stiles realized how close they were. 

 

  "You should be more careful." Derek stated. The smell of Black Pepper filled Stiles' nose it smelled like the kind of Black pepper that is from a scented candle but more natural and masculine, and to both of their surprise Stiles' knees buckled. Derek growled in frustration as he had to steady Stiles again. Stiles' cheeks began to flush from embarrassment and nerves. "Oh my god sorry, that adrenaline from that fall must have gotten to me." Stiles said and laughed  nervously. "Well got to go!" He said hysterically, Stiles spun around and rushed home. 

 

 Eventually after a overly dramatic walk filled with oh my gods and worry, Stiles finally walked into his house and trudged to his room, throwing him self onto his bed. Stiles began to think about what happened in the woods a little while ago. It wasn't really anything but to Stiles it was. Just a little bit of touch made his brain scatter. After about an hour of battling with himself he fell asleep, dreaming of Derek. Needless to say things got heated.


	2. Denial

Stiles woke up with a layer of sweat covering his entire body, and he felt sticky. When he finally realized why , he cursed at the air and peeled his clothing off, heading to the shower. 

As Stiles cleans off the evidence of his dream he can't help but shake his head in disbelief, he couldn't even begin to fathom he actually had a wet dream over Derek, the term wet dream didn't even describe how intense it was. Stiles shook it off and scolded himself, ignoring his feels yet again. Once he was finished he hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Today is Saturday and of course Stiles didn't have any plans but he was surprised when Scott texted him asking if he wanted to hang and since Stiles wasn't dumb he accepted the offer. Stiles sent him a text back and went over to his dresser and grabbed an outfit.

Mean while Derek was contemplating on whether he should head out into the woods or stay in his burnt up decaying house, and since Derek was, well, Derek, he stayed in his house. Surprisingly Derek's thoughts drifted off to Stiles, the kid was so clumsy it amused him. 

When Derek had spotted Stiles he wondered why the kid was even there , Scott wasn't with him but he realized that he is friends with some of the werewolves there. Derek saw how vulnerable he looked being the only human there. So he decided to take advantage of the situation and pester Stiles. Since Stiles was preoccupied with his thoughts Derek was able to sneak up on him. He confronted him as to why he was there, and he got the reaction he wanted out of him, fear. 

Derek didn't necessarily enjoy Stiles being afraid of him he just liked how vulnerable he was, it suited him in a way that would make any other guy look like a pussy. But on Stiles it made him look, well, attractive. Derek was attracted to Stiles' clumsiness and vulnerability and still is, it's what drawled him to Stiles; but he would never admit it. Derek didn't even know he had feelings for him. But with time that would change.


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm going to try to make them longer from now on.

After Stiles got back from hanging   
with Scott he did some research. Scott brought up that there has been a few attacks and Stiles told him he would look into it because he didn't mind, he'd do anything to keep his mind busy, to keep the disturbing images of his mother slowly growing weak. Stiles shook his head to clear the images away and ran his hand over his buzzed hair. His father arrived about an hour until midnight, and Stiles knew that it meant he had a serious case, so Stiles walked to the kitchen and saw his dad with a huge pile of files stacked on one another. Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning his head back and mentally groaned. He knew it was going to be a long night. 

"Hey Dad whatcha got."

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Ah c'mon Dad. Remember all those cases I helped you solve last year?" Stiles pushed. He knew it would only take a few minutes to get him to crack, noting the empty glass followed by the tall bottle of Whiskey still mostly full. Stiles decided to go in for the kill. "I'm your son, I'm not going to say anything."

"Alright." Sherif Stilinski said finally. Stiles mentally cheered as he walked over to the table taking in the files and papers scattered all over. He plopped down and took the biggest one, opening it. Stiles' eyebrows pulled together as he looked at the pictures of people that had been attacked.

"It's weird, usually there's a pattern but it's like the murderer randomly killed people." Stiles' father said, pouring himself another glass.

"Yeah...Dad how many were killed?" He had a hunch but he just hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"About three, why?"

"Just wondering." Damn it. That's probably just enough for a pack and he knew that there was a Alpha pack around so maybe they were the ones who killed them. But he had to make sure, he has to dig deeper, because he could make assumptions especially ones that would bring Derek into it. So he called Scott. 

"Hello?"

"Uh hey, I think it has something to do with the Alpha pack."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really.."

"We'll maybe you should go see Derek he knows a lot more than me." 'Damn it this is what I wanted to avoid' Stiles thought. He sighed. 

"Okay."

"Thanks Stiles I really appreciate it, I would but..."

"Yeah I know man." Stiles hung up and grabbed his keys to his jeep and headed out. 

Once Stiles arrived he slammed the door to let Derek know he was there and walked to his house. "Derek, I need to talk to you, Scott wanted me to come over and ask you about the Alpha pack." All of a sudden Derek was right information of him. "Dude! That's so creepy." 

"What do you want to know." Derek demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest. Stiles did the same and raised his head trying and failing to show Derek he isn't afraid of him. Derek's expression changed to an angry one making Stiles gulp. 

"I think they are responsible for the murders that have been going on." Derek shook his head, disagreeing.

"No. The only people they're after is me, my pack, and maybe people that know me or have been seen around me." 

"Oh. Well I guess I have research to do." Stiles said. He hesitated but soon started to walk out.

"Stiles." Derek said sternly. 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked hopefully. 

"Make sure you close my door." Stiles' hopes were crushed then. He had hoped he would do something. He was just about to close the door when Derek spoke again.

"Wait." Stiles' heart quickened with hope and nerves. 

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped as he walked back into the house facing Derek. Derek was surprised by it and a little hurt. He didn't know what to say so they stared intensely at each other, but Derek couldn't hold off any longer Stiles' scent to overwhelming. He slammed Stiles' against the wall and crashed his lips onto his. Stiles' breathed out as Derek breathed in, Derek grinded his hips against Stiles' earning a soft moan. He picked Stiles up and carried him to his room not braking the kiss.

Derek threw Stiles on the bed, flopping on top of him. Stiles' brain was scattering-more than usual-by the feel of Derek's toned, smooth abs, the warm soft flesh against his own. His mind was in over drive as Derek filled his senses. He felt dizzy as pure bliss made him high, he felt over whelmed. He's been interested Derek ever since he first saw him and his feelings escalated when he was around him more, so being where he is now is unbelievable. But if it is a dream he going to be one pissed off dude, because he sure as hell doesn't want to wake up. 

"Stiles, I can smell your desire so fucking much, right now." Derek growled. It wasn't a mad growl, far from it but it still made the hairs on his arms and legs stand up as his lustful, rough voice reached his ears and what he said probably didn't help anything either. It almost made Stiles go crazy but surprisingly he kept it together...At least for now.


End file.
